


Trinity's Fall

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Родни думает, что уже достаточно сильно старался.





	Trinity's Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trinity's Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340692) by lavvyan. 



> К эпизоду SGA 2*06 "Trinity".

Пока его ноги болтались на высоте нескольких сотен футов от земли, Родни отстраненно думал, почему у Древних не было под балконами силового поля.

Было бы очень удобно, разве не так? Наверняка не только ученым с Земли случалось оступиться и упасть, едва сумев ухватиться одной рукой за поручень, но сил на то, чтобы подтянуться и втащить себя наверх совсем не было. Конечно, и такое случалось и раньше, верно?

Родни считал, что в сложившейся ситуации виновато сочетание ветра и скользкого пола, но всё же и он был неосторожен. Хорошо, так получилось, что на этом балконе был небольшой генератор, отвечающий за поднятие щита, который по неизвестной причине начал потреблять много энергии, необходимой в других местах города. И кто-то должен был его починить несмотря на плохую погоду. Но.

Да, детки, огромное "Но", с заглавной буквы "Н". Никогда-никогда не пытайтесь ухватить свой ноутбук, когда особенно вредный порыв ветра швыряет вышеупомянутый предмет техники к самому краю балкона. И не перегибайтесь при этом через поручень, никогда не совершайте такую глупую ошибку. Никогда.

Жаль, что он не мог поделиться этим уроком. Ноутбук постигла судьба всех предметов, которые падают с впечатляющей высоты - он разбился о поверхность океана. И у Родни было чувство, что он отстал от ноутбука не надолго. Не то, что хоть кто-то будет по нему скучать. Или хотя бы заметит его исчезновение.

Его руку пронзила невыносимая боль. Порывы ветра тоже не особо помогали. Он практически мог слышать, как тикают последние секунды его жизни. В этом была своеобразная поэтическая красота: еще одно, последнее падение в растущей череде провалов. За последний год он сумел выжить в таких невероятных ситуациях, и все это для того, чтобы теперь упасть с балкона. Люди, которые взрывают солнечные системы, не заслуживают значительной смерти.

За шумом ветра он едва услышал как заскользили, открываясь, двери, ведущие на балкон.

Шаги.

— МакКей, ты здесь?

О боже!

— Здесь, полковник, — выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы, еще одна волна сильной боли прокатилась по его измученному телу, когда он еще раз попытался - и вновь безуспешно - подтянуться наверх и схватиться за поручень второй рукой. Секунды. Остались считанные секунды.

Над краем балкона возникло лицо Шеппарда.

— Черт, что ты опять сделал, МакКей? — спросил он, наклонившись и протягивая руку.

Глядя в лицо полковника, на привычную смесь раздражения и нетерпимости с налётом презрения, не покидавшие его лица с тех самых пор, как Родни совершил свою самую огромную ошибку на планете под названием Доранда, он внезапно увидел своё будущее. Это выражение лица останется навсегда. И все продолжат шептаться по углам, отводить глаза и молчать. Наступит полная изоляция.

Одиночество.

И он понял, что если до экспедиции на Атлантиду он прекрасно с этим справлялся, и одиночество было его единственным другом, то теперь он просто не сумеет так жить.

_— Я - не супермен!_

_— Разве хоть кто-то всерьёз так думает?_

"Вы все так считали! — подумал он, — А теперь, когда я не оправдал ожиданий, и ваш карточный домик рухнул, вы во всем вините меня, потому что, наверное, впервые вы думаете, что мы не вытянем, что плохие парни смогут победить, а мы все можем погибнуть."

— Дай мне руку, МакКей!

"Ты винишь меня."

И какой смысл в том, что твою работу проверяют и перепроверяют у тебя за спиной, а люди, которых ты считал друзьями, отводят взгляд, когда ты входишь в столовую, и боятся, что ты сядешь за их столик? Если все твои старания загладить свою вину не меняют ровным счетом ничего? Зачем так стараться завоевать обратно потерянное доверие, если им просто удобнее держать тебя в поле зрения, потому что никто не знает, когда ты напортачишь в следующий раз? 

Действительно, зачем? Зная, что это абсолютно бесполезно.

Это открытие заставило моргнуть, и, взглянув на полковника с удивлением и, отчасти, возмущением, он остро почувствовал, что тот его предал. "Ты сказал, что я могу вновь заслужить твоё доверие, если очень постараюсь, — подумал Родни, — но ты соврал, ты бы никогда не дал мне и шанса, ведь так? Ну и черт с тобой, Джон!"

И пока ускользали его последние секунды, он видел, как выражение лица Шеппарда менялось от нетерпеливости к замешательству и потом к осознанию вместе с тем, что можно было бы назвать ужасом или даже паникой, если бы сама эта мысль не была абсурдом.

— Родни! Нет!

О разжал пальцы.

~~~

Ха-ха.

Значит, силовые щиты всё же существовали. Они замедлили его падение до полной остановки и опустили на твердую поверхность Атлантиды как раз немного выше бушующих волн.

Естественно, это означало то, что он на самом нижнем уровне города, без света и с теми немногими инструментами, которые он не растерял. Кто бы мог подумать! Его искусственный АТД-ген сейчас был совершенно бесполезен, и теперь не оставалось ничего, кроме как идти пешком в обитаемую часть города, ковыряться в панелях, чтобы открыть двери, и всё это левой рукой, так как его правая просто разрывалась от боли.

Родни тихонько ругнулся, взбираясь по очередному лестничному пролету. Конечно, радио он потерял во время своего потрясающего трюка с падением. Он знал, что станет предметом шуток для всего города на протяжении недель, но все же, было бы приятно иметь возможность сказать хоть кому-нибудь, где он сейчас находится. Они бы помогли ему. Пусть и не сразу.

"Вот наверняка майор сейчас уже рассказывает всем эту историю, — подумал Родни, останавливаясь чтобы повозиться с очередной панелью из кажущегося бесконечным ряда. — В смысле, полковник. Клянусь, они сейчас катаются со смеху. Родни МакКей даже умереть нормально не может. Тоже мне, гений."

Он тоскливо вздохнул и устремился сквозь открывшиеся двери. Один тёмный коридор переходил в другой, и в еще один, и смотрите, выходил к лестнице. Наверняка они уже и нового главу научного отдела назначили. Это просто был вопрос времени, в конце концов. Наверняка никто не спустился вниз за ним, потому что они разбирают вещи в его лаборатории.

И правда, чего он мог ждать? Что Шеппард пошлет всю свою рать, чтобы отыскать одного эгоистичного, наглого ученого? Несколько прошедших недель всем было плевать, так с чего бы им сейчас менять своё отношение?

"Может быть, мне стоит уйти. Отправиться домой, как только придет Дедал?" — Родни никогда не бежал от проблем. Не тогда, когда его родители сказали ему изучать не астрофизику, а что-то, чем можно заработать на жизнь. Для них астрофизика была примерно такой же наукой, как астрология. И не тогда, когда КЗВ отправил его в ссылку с Сибирь. Но, похоже, он отступил от этого правила, когда выпустил поручень, так что он волне может сделать следующий логический шаг и уволиться. Впервые в жизни он был готов уйти, смирившись с ситуацией.

Как только он доберется обратно, он поговорит с Элизабет. Она будет рада избавиться от него, это уж точно. И она, и Шеппард.

Шеппард. Родни уже и не знал, была ли настоящей эта дружба, в которую он начал было верить. Разве так бросают друзей? Он был не уверен, он раньше никогда не был в такой ситуации, чтобы задаваться подобным вопросом. Вот только Родни был вполне уверен, что настоящая дружба как-то связана с прощением. Надо было понимать, что всё шло слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Хотя для разнообразия, было бы приятно, что ты можешь положиться на человека, что тебя поддержат. Он раньше думал, что полковник мог бы быть таким человеком. Что ж, еще одна ошибка. Надо было думать головой.

Хотя всё равно, это было бы приятно.

Тринадцать часов и два жалких энергетических батончика спустя, Родни был, мягко говоря, в плохом настроении. Конечно, в последнее время ему вполне ясно указали на его роль парии, но всё же. Ну не слишком же много он просит: чтобы хоть кто-то его поискал. Он был уверен, что для подобных случаев должна существовать какая-то процедура. Надо пойти, найти и привести обратно потерявшегося ученого, даже если он тебе и не нравится. Разве у военных не было определенных правил для подобных случаев Родни всё же был членом экспедиции, в конце концов.

Проходя по знакомым коридорам, он заметил, что в городе царит необычная тишина. Конечно, сейчас было уже за полночь, но обычно это ничего не меняло. Ночь немного смягчала привычные шум и суету дня , но всё равно всегда что-то происходило, мимо проходили люди, по коридорам Атлантиды плыли обрывки разговоров и разный шум. Но не этой ночью.

Родни прошел мимо пустых научных лабораторий, в изумлении покачав головой, и подошел к своей собственной. Перед одним из столов стояла одинокая фигура: взгляд прикован к монитору, пальцы пляшут по клавиатуре и ругань вполголоса.

— Кавано, — он устало объявил своё присутствие и был поражен, когда другой ученый резко дёрнулся и обернулся.

— Господи боже, МакКей! 

— Что? — возмущенно сказал он в ответ. Это же его лаборатория, по крайней мере, пока Элизабет это не изменит.

Они уставились друг на друга. Наконец, Кавано прочистил горло:

— Вижу, слухи о твоей смерти немного преувеличены.

— Моей... что? — Родни удивленно заморгал.

— Ты упал с балкона, ну или так говорят.

Значит, Шеппард не видел, как его падение замедлилось и затем полностью прекратилось. Ха. Конечно, в таком случае его бы никто и не искал. Они думали, что он погиб.

— Силовое поле, — сказал он в качестве объяснения.

— Ага.

Они так и продолжали смотреть друг га друга, пока Кавано вдруг не начал ухмыляться.

— Так и вижу, как твой призрак гонялся бы за мной.

Родни не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки:

— Ну, ты был бы первым в списке.

Они оба усмехнулись. Они не особо симпатизировали друг другу, и завтра вновь будут нытьё, придирки и жалобы как обычно, но сейчас у них был момент по-настоящему дружеского общения.

Именно этот момент желудок Родни выбрал, чтобы заурчать, и Кавано улыбнулся еще шире.Он вытащил из кармана энергетический батончик и кинул его МакКею, а тот быстро его открыл и жадно надкусил под взглядом коллеги.

— Хорошо, что ты не погиб, — тихо сказал Кавано.

Родни кивнул, занятый батончиком.

"Да, может быть и хорошо."

~~~

Родни стоял в дверях медотсека, и его замешательство всё усиливалось. Симпатичная темноволосая медсестра, единственная кому удавалось делать ему инъекции от аллергии не причиняя адской боли, сидела на одной из кроватей спиной к нему и всхлипывала. Он уже начал удивляться, что же случилось пока он был глубоко в недрах города. Тихие коридоры, плачущие медсестры. Может Шеппард тоже свалился? Но нет, тогда его разговор с Кавано был бы совсем другим. И что бы ни случилось, она вполне могла бы всё рассказать, подбирая ему какое-нибудь обезболивающее. Поддерживая раненую руку, он кашлянул.

Она обернулась и некоторое время просто смотрела на него. Затем вскочила с кровати, чуть не свалившись второпях. 

— Доктор МакКей!

Вслед за её удивленным возгласом послышался звук разбившегося стекла со стороны кабинета Карсона. Затем Родни услышал торопливые шаги, дверь резко открылась и появилось знакомое лицо.

"Боже, Карсон выглядит просто ужасно", — сразу мелькнуло в мозгу Родни при виде доктора. Покрасневшие глаза с глубоко залегшими под ними тенями на усталом лице.

— Родни, — едва выдохнул Карсон.

— Карсон? — озадаченно спросил Родни.

И внезапно Родни оказался в крепких объятьях, выжавших из него весь воздух и добавивших новой боли его руке, но он почти не заметил этого. Он просто стоял и чувствовал, как трясет крепко вцепившегося в него друга, а медсестра рядом уже плакала, не скрывая своих слёз. И тут с практически ощутимым щелчком кусочки паззла сложились в цельную картину, и все стало ясно. "Они думали, что я мертвый. О боже, они оплакивали меня. Весь город по мне горевал," — у Родни это все едва в голове укладывалось, и было трудно поверить, что он прав, но слова Карсона все подтвердили.

— Черт тебя подери, Родни! Мы думали тебя нет! — доктор нервно усмехнулся и, сжав его еще раз, отступил на шаг назад, все также держа его за руки. На его заплаканном лице была самая яркая улыбка, какую видел Родни.

— Силовое поле, — глупо повторил он свое старое объяснение для Кавано. — Оно остановило мое падение.

— Но почему ты никому не сказал по радио?

— Я его потерял. И мне пришлось возвращаться обратно самому.

— Никогда больше так не пугай меня, слышишь? — покачал головой Карсон и шумно хлюпнул носом. — Я серьезно. В следующий раз выкинешь такой фортель, я тебе ничего не обещаю.

— Извини, — только и смог ответить Родни.

Его друг посмотрел на него очень серьезным взглядом:

— Нет, это ты меня прости. Мы бросили тебя справляться с проблемой одного. Это было жестоко.

— Да все в порядке.

— Нет, не всё! — резко возмутился Карсон, стало ясно, что он говорил не только про сегодняшний день. — Я был отвратительным другом, и мне ужасно стыдно за это. У тебя есть полное право сердиться.

— Карсон, я так слажал, — Родни не мог поверить. — Я понимаю, почему вы все отстранились от меня. Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Нет, есть. И я надеюсь, ты дашь мне шанс все исправить, — искренне ответил доктор, и его открытость смутила Родни.

— Ну ты мог бы начать с лечения моей руки, — предложил он, принимая извинения Карсона. Так он успокоится и замолчит, да и в этот момент Родни ничего больше было не нужно. Возможно, для них пришло время принять все как есть. — Я кажется что-то растянул, пока висел на этом чертовом балконе.

Хотя так он терял прекрасный повод поворчать. Карсон прокашлялся и снова улыбнулся:

— Ну так давай посмотрим твою руку!

Родни вздрогнул от прикосновения к его здоровой руке. Ему улыбалась медсестра.

— Рада вновь видеть Вас, доктор МакКей.

С другой стороны, повод поворчать не так уж и важен. 

Карсон быстро устроил его руку в слинг и отправил его домой вместе с упаковкой обезболивающего.

— Я сам сообщу Элизабет. Ты только иди, отдохни, дружище.

Физик не стал спорить. Он не спал уже больше суток и просто валился с ног. Кровать звала его к себе как сладкоголосая сирена. И тем печальнее, что эта самая кровать оказалась занята.

Родни стоял в своей едва освещенной комнате. В нем боролись неверие и какое-то теплое, пушистое чувство, дать название которому он не решался. Как можно тише он подошел к кровати и посмотрел на человека, который там лежал, сжавшись в комок поверх покрывала.

— Полковник, — тихо позвал он и едва сдержал улыбку, когда его друг слегка пошевелился. "Он скучал по мне", — понял Родни, и теплое чувство в груди усилилось. — "Он скучал по мне и поэтому пришел сюда." Может, все-таки дружба была настоящей, может, в нее стоило поверить. Даже если для этого потребовалось упасть до самого дна, буквально, чтобы это дошло. До всех.

— Полковник, — повторил он. Шеппард что-то побормотал, его заспанные зеленые глаза открылись и посмотрели на Родни. От накатившего понимания они расширились, и он резко вдохнул.

— Родни? — он спросил это так тихо и нерешительно, словно от слишком громкого голоса Родни исчезнет.

— Да, это я, — ответил Родни, чуть взмахнув левой рукой. — Я не умер.

— Родни? — снова отчаянная надежда взяла верх, и он поднялся с кровати, нерешительно потянувшись к нему. Вздох, и теплая рука прикоснулась к колючей щеке, задержавшись там на бесконечное мгновение. Родни пришлось закрыть глаза, а то чувства захлестнули бы его с головой. "Я дома," — глупо подумал он.

— У Древних была очень хорошая система безопасности, — смог наконец произнести он, усилием воли открывая глаза и заставляя свой голос звучать легко.

Полковник кивнул, все так же не отнимая руки и не отводя взгляда. 

— Я тебя потерял, — тихо сказал он, и его голос звучал так, будто он в шаге от слез, но глаза были сухими.

— Я и сам потерялся, — признался Родни так же тихо и добавил. — Но сейчас я здесь.

— Да, здесь, — во взгляде Шеппарда — _Джона_ — было столько изумления. И обещания. И Родни решил довериться этому взгляду. Поступай с другими так, как хотел бы, чтобы поступали с тобой, и все такое. Сначала отдавай, а потом бери.

И потом было удивительно легко сбросить почти всю одежду и забраться под одеяло, и прижаться спиной к теплому телу. Свою левую руку Родни устроил поверх руки, которая по-хозяйски обхватила его за талию и не отпускала, и потом потихоньку заснул.

"Я здесь," — было его последней мыслью.

Здесь он и останется.


End file.
